A Petal Filled with Memories
by ygodmyy20
Summary: “Don’t fall now,” Atemu grinned. Yugi smiled. “Don’t worry. But if I do, you’ll catch me anyway. Even if I do it on purpose.” Atemu watched Yugi fly back and then up into the air, smirking. “Yes, but I wouldn’t be happy about it.” I know.


_A Petal Filled with Memories_

_DMYamiyugi_

The path seemed wet from the last rain. Blue swings drifted to and fro in the gentle spring breeze, the graying sun illuminating the cracks that spit each one in half. The trees were bare, and the only leaves that could be seen were far off near the skyline of the city. Leaves scattered behind two feet, breaking apart to let him through. The clouds floated slowly out of the sun's eyes, letting its rays brighten the earth.

Feet stopped and the leaves drifted to the ground. He glanced back at them, raising his brow in question. The leaves broke one again, fluttering to either side of his shadow. The boy smirked, turning his head to the sky.

"Pretty?" he asked, violet eyes shining in the depleting sun. "Change your mind?"

_"Yours?"_

The boy closed his eyes, laughing loudly. "Maybe." He turned fully, ruffling his scarf around his neck before burying his hands in his coat pocket. A transparent mirror of himself stood in his shadow. His red eyes stood out, shining off every setting ray. He pushed his hands into imaginary pockets, walking out of the boys shadow.

His body congealed until it seemed completely solid, yet only one could see him. He smirked, walking further, spinning on his heel and sitting on the cracked seat.

The boy raised his brow. "Yes?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips. The sun filtered behind dense grey clouds, letting a peaceful shade settle over them. The man inclined his hand to the other seat.

The boy rolled his eyes, strolling over to plop down. "Happy, Mou hitori no boku?" he grinned. The man sighed.

_"Atemu?"_

The boy's smile diminished. He arched his neck, gazing behind himself. "If I have to call you Atemu, you can't call me Aibou. It's Yugi." Atemu frowned, wrapping his arms around the chains. He pushed his foot into the ground, sending the swing back. He lifted his leg to allow himself to float back.

_"Sorry, Aibou,_" he murmured. Yugi smiled, arching his back so he could see the sunset fully.

"It's fine Atemu." The sun lowered behind some of the skyscrapers of his home city. A lone pink petal drifted across his vision. Yugi frowned curiously, watching the petal drift with the wind. He cocked his head to the side, eyes watching the light pink object. "Hey Atemu, is there a Sakura in this park?"

Atemu sat up straight, looking over Yugi's body and turning his head around to look the other way. "_No, I don't think so. Why?"_

Yugi smirked, pushing himself. He lifted off the ground and flew back. He could see another petal float past the sun and Atemu's upside-down body. He swung back before swinging his legs to propel himself up again, arching his back to lean off the swing.

"_Don't fall now,"_ Atemu grinned. Yugi smiled.

"Don't worry. But if I do, you'll catch me anyway. Even if I do it on purpose."

Atemu watched Yugi fly back and then up into the air, smirking. "_Yes, but I wouldn't be happy about it." _

Yugi kicked his feet into the air, staring back at the sunset. "I hope this isn't your last sunset in Domino." Atemu's lips slowly fell, his eyes gazing at the sky opposite the sun. Yugi continued to swing, arching his body upside-down every swing. Atemu twisted his swing, kicking at the dirt around him. The wind picked up lifting the light dirt into the air. He turned towards the sun, raising his hand to the great fire. The rays filtered through his palm, still shining on his face. Atemu smiled, running the hand through his hair. "Hey, the sun's almost gone," Yugi, said, running his feet over the ground throughout several swings so he would stop. Atemu nodded, inclining his head to the side.

"_Think if we run away, they'll notice?"_ Atemu asked.

Yugi slid to a stop. "Duh," he groaned, plopping his elbows on his knees. "Besides, I know you want to go home." Atemu sighed, spinning himself back and pushing back and forth. Another lone petal passed behind them, the sun just dipping lower behind the skyline. He stood, walking behind Yugi and folding his elbows over his head.

"_You are _really_ short Aibou."_

Yugi pouted, pushing his hands into his face, trying to hid the childish action. "I really could not tell Atemu," he muttered. Atemu grinned, letting his arms slide down Yugi's head to rest on his shoulders. His forearms wrapped around Yugi's neck. He pushed his face into the spiked hair, sighing.

Yugi closed his eyes, folding his arms over his lap. "I thought you wanted to find your memories, and you did. You can leave things half done Atemu," he muttered. Atemu sighed, tilting his head to the side.

"_Kinda wish I could."_ Yugi smirked.

"Sorry. You're taught to be a ruler, and rulers don't leave what they started unfinished." Atemu laughed.

"_May I-"_

"No."

Atemu rubbed his face into Yugi's hair. "_Well, if you had just confessed sooner, I wouldn't have started looking." _

Yugi huffed, turning his head towards Atemu's. "Oh come on! You were the one who told me! Geez," he turned back his head, plopping his head in his left hand. "Way to make me feel bad. Sorry, I love you, can you not die please, kthx?" Yugi blew upwards, heaving a long breath out of his lungs. Atemu blinked, smile gone.

"_I guess I should have thought-I thought you didn't so…" _Yugi smiled, patting Atemu's arms.

"It's not your fault." He gazed up at the pink and gold sky. The wind ruffled his hair, and blew a few strands into his face. "Hey, we should head back home. Our flight to Egypt leaves early tomorrow." Yugi tried to stand, but Atemu pushed his weight down over his shoulders, keeping the boy there.

"_Maybe if we tell Isis…she will let me stay. Or, or grandpa. Maybe..."_ Atemu smiled hesitantly. "_Maybe." _Yugi tried to push to stand again, but Atemu prevented him from doing so.

"Atemu, you made your choice. And-and so have I," his voice cracked with uncertainty. "We can't run away from it. B-besides," Yugi swallowed, closing his eyes to keep his frustrated tears at bay. "I already tried to tell…Jounochi." Atemu's arms tightened their hold, his teeth clenching.

_"Why?" _

Yugi pushed himself back on the swing, bumping into Atemu's chest. "I didn't tell you cuz I knew you wouldn't agree. But, I did. I wanted to just tell someone, Atemu…anyone. He, he's my best friend I though he would understand…" Atemu sighed, closing his eyes.

"_What did he say?"_

Yugi swallowed, and sighed. "Just walked away, saying 'I'll be rooting for ya Yug' and that's it." Yugi leaned his head to the right and back, settling it on Atemu's shoulder. "I don't think he agreed."

"_Ya think?"_ Atemu growled, lowering his right arm so it draped around Yugi's waist. Yugi closed his eyes, leaning his face away from Atemu's.

"It was stupid. Most likely he will tell Anzu and Honda too, and grandpa and Isis and they will hate me," his voice rose in volume, his hands clenching. "And they'll make us fight still, and force all this shit and becau-god fuck it!" Yugi pushed himself up, out of Atemu's arms. He stood, pacing away from Atemu and then back, rubbing his hands repeatedly over his face. "Do I want to fightfuck no! Do I want to go to Egypt!?" he kicked a nearby tree. "No!"

"Do-I-want-friends," he punched the tree. "who-don't-like-me-for-who-I-am!?" With ever word, he impaled a kick or punch into the tree. "No I Don't!" Yugi crashed his elbow into the tree, sliding to the ground. He covered his face with a black and blue hand, blood dripping from his knuckles and down his face. He let out a childish sob, rubbing his palms over his face. "Fuck it, fuck it!" he shouted, voice cracking.

A transparent hand reached forward, gently wiping at the tears. Atemu took Yugi's hand in his, drawing up his own sleeve and dapping at the wounds.

_"Aibou, you have a bad habit of bottling up your emotions,"_ he said, rubbing Yugi's knuckles clean. Atemu sat down, leaning up against the tree and hauling Yugi into his lap. "_I thought you were getting better." _Yugi sniffed, taking in a shaky breath.

"No…," he closed his eyes, turning so his face fell on Atemu's left chest. "I, I a," he swallowed. "I actually lashed out at Jounochi too. I, didn't mean to. He walked away and I got mad, so I kicked out his knees. I…" he sighed, curling and flexing his hand in front of his eyes.

Atemu smiled, petting his hands through Yugi's hair. He arched his head, looking up through the branches of the dead tree Yugi decided to take his furry out on. He blinked, narrowing his eyes in thought before smiling. "_It's a Sakura."_ Yugi looked up.

He sat in silence. "…It's dying." Atemu smiled, eyes shining.

"_Yeah."_

Yugi closed his eyes, rubbing them. "When you reach the afterlife and see it, tell it I'm sorry." Atemu laughed, rubbing his hands over Yugi's scalp.

"_Aibou, may I ask you something._" Yugi nodded, leaning in for him to continue. "_I wish to stay here. With you, if you will take me._" Yugi's head snapped back, but Atemu kept his eyes fixed on the Sakura's branches. "_I truly, do not wish to tell this tree that you punched him or her-wait, trees don't have a sex."_ Yugi started laughing, face planting his face into Atemu's chest. Atemu blinked, not smiling nor laughing. "_Seriously, they don't, do they?" _Atemu asked, rubbing his own head in question.

Yugi patted Atemu's chest, smirking. "I already brought us train tickets to a city on Shikoku. It's called Kochi." Atemu blinked, his eyes closing slowly. His hand fell to the side and he took in a deep breath.

"_Can we?"_

Yugi leaned back on his heals, smiling. He whipped at his eyes again, smoothing his hand over his face to rid it of tear stains. Atemu brought his head down to stare at Yugi's face. "Atemu, we're beings in posses of three thousand year old magic. We share a mind and we can summon monsters. I _think_ we can," he winked, grinning. Atemu laughed.

"_Some changes wi_ll have to made though," he said with a poke to Yugi's face. Yugi smiled, rocking himself into a stand. He swayed at the loss of blood, reaching up to grab his head. He outstretched his hand to Atemu.

Atemu blinked, eyeing the hand. "I remember something…very similar to this," he murmured, taking the hand and standing. Yugi brushed himself off and then reached forward to brush off Atemu's pants.

"I wouldn't know," he patted his empty chest, smiling. He rubbed it, looking to the sky. "I hid it somewhere where no one will find it," he smirked. "So they can't find your soul. It's safer when it is not with us, besides, your magic even without the puzzle attracts attention." Atemu rolled his eyes, pushing Yugi's hand away. He turned towards the light pink sky behind them. He raised his hand towards the sun, shielding the last few rays from his eyes. "I think this is the last sunset in this city for both of us," he said. Yugi nodded.

"I know," he reached forward, placing his hand over Atemu's and positioning himself behind the other. "Hey, I remember this. Except," he lowered their hands. "there was a door, a card to be exact. And we had to open the door, and I did not trust you." He laughed lightly, "And yet, I still placed my hand right," he lifted his hand and pushed it down on Atemu's. "here. I wonder why?"

Atemu grinned, twisting his hand and wrapping it around Yugi's. "I don't know Aibou. There is a lot I don't know, but hey," he twisted them around so they were walking back towards Yugi's house. "That is fine with me."

Yugi trotted along with him, trying to keep up with the long stride. "You know your name, at least you got that…hey Atemu, are we gona stay in Japan?"

Atemu shrugged. "I don't really know Aibou. Maybe, maybe not. First, we need to get somewhere, then decide" He paused, thinking for a moment. "…Aibou?"

"Huh, yeah?"

"Sure you're fine with leaving your friends? I mean…they are…well,"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I told you, I whaled on Jounochi!"

"Heh, yes. But, want to think it over? We just blew two plane tickets to Egypt."

"…Damn, your right…we should sell them."

Atemu laughed. "Great idea Aibou," he nuzzled Yugi's cheek. "Now we set sail into the sunset!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "The sun has already set Mou hitori no boku."

Atemu smiled, tightening his hand around Yugi's. "So?"

"…So?"

"Exactly."

End

DMYY- I kinda didn't want to put anything at the bottom, but should I explain where this came from. One word:

Paprika

Guy who made Paranoia Agent, Perfect Blue and Godfathers…yeah, Paprika was a head trip, but a good one! Anywho, I've been listening to the music from the movie for some time, and this popped out. I seriously do not know what I am saying here, if anything. It might just be a fluff one-shot, I do not really know. But it came out anyway, and I do like the written part of it. I tried to incorporate as much imagery as I could, cuz I had such a perfect picture in my mind. I hope it came out to you guys like that.

This fic occurs before the final battle in the story. Yes, I think they went to Egypt, went into past Egypt and never came back to Japan but hey, I am such a AU person…not even funny. Anyway, if you like it, please review. As always, constructive criticism appreciated, flames and "This story suuuuuuuucks" I suppose this is my Christmas present to ya all (late but whatever :D )

Also, thank you all who have come in to read Shisou Hiryuu, even after it's been finished. I appreciate every fav and review, and I admit, I usually do not reply but…I really, really love you guys for it. Thank you all so much! Sorry for the long bit at the end here! Enjoy the New Year!


End file.
